Khuu Vai
by 4eyedstargazer
Summary: Day #1-3 of Ameviet Week. PROMPT ONLY. "It is an unfortunate love story," Lien answered, confirming his suspicions. "And this festival celebrates such tragedy."


_In celebration of Ameviet community's first week, I hereby create a prompt!_

 _(Day #1-3)_

 _*Due to my late attendance, I decided to combine three of the themes which I've missed*_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The young woman assured to her partner as she led him through the bustling public streets. Taking note of her cheerful demeanor, Alfred couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "Alright then! Lead the way, Lien!"

Ever since Alfred agreed to accompany his girlfriend on her trip to visit her home country, he witnessed a brand-new side of her. Thought her expression remained calm and composed, it was the minor details—the slight tilt of her head, her sparkling golden-brown skin and the twisted curve of her lips—that said otherwise. Seeing this, Alfred beamed. For the past two years since they've been together, she couldn't be more beautiful.

"We're _here_."

Pausing in his step, Alfred looked around. His eyes widened.

Street vendors lined the narrow streets with multicolored signs to attract customers. Men and women of all ages roamed the streets, contributing to the vast crowd which filled the bustling area. At the center of it all was a large pole—a flag depicting a lone golden star in crimson red proudly displayed for all to see.

"What is this?" Alfred exclaimed as he took in the sights.

"Khuu Vai."

Alfred blinked, focusing his attention on the woman beside him.

"Khuu…Vai?"

Lien simply nodded. "In English, it's called the Love Market." She explained, "It's held annually on the 26th and 27th of lunar March."

Alfred let out a whistle. "Sounds awesome."

Hearing this, Lien bit her bottom lip. "The origin of this festival is an unfortunate love story." She went on, "There once was a man and a woman from different tribes. One day, they deeply fell in love with each other. However, their marriage was forbidden. A conflict waged which ultimately resulted in immense bloodshed on both sides." A pause. "To stop the fighting, the couple decided to separate. And yet, they continue to promise to see each other once a year, on this day."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You mean— "

Lien finally turned to face him. "This festival celebrates such tragedy," She answered, confirming his suspicions. "The people you see here were couples who used to love but could not tie the knot." When she didn't receive a response, Lien held her breath. "I'm aware that today is our last day before we go back to the States but…I was hoping to show you something that you might not know about me."

A moment of silence passed until Alfred finally spoke. "Honestly, I never knew something like this could exist. I've occasionally heard of stories about Vietnam from Francis but…to finally get to witness it in person…"

"Sorry if it's not as extravagant as the festivals you're normally used to seeing in the States."

A boisterous laugh caught Lien's ears, alarming her. As she turned to face the latter, she was surprised to be greeted with his eccentric grin. "Hey, I'm not upset."

Lien blinked. "You're…not?"

Alfred shook his head in response. He then snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. "Thank you so much for inviting me." He said softly in her ear, followed by a chuckle.

"Everything about your country screams is awesome! Just like you." He couldn't help but laugh when he caught his girlfriend stiffen in her spot, the color of red beautifully coating her cheeks.

"Lien?"

"I'm listening."

"Do you think…" Alfred trailed off, hesitated. "Do you think we'll still be together?"

No response.

"Lien?" He felt the latter break away from his embrace, leaving him to wait for her response.

Much to his surprise, Lien proceeded to tip-toe from where she stood, placing a finger over his lips.

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face.

 **"We'll see."**

* * *

Thank you for your time (and letting me participate!)

Kudos to fhazel27 from tumblr!

Feel free to review if you'd like! (it all depends on you if you'd like to or not)

Have a smooth sailing~

4eyedstargazer


End file.
